Distance between us
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Dewys left for a career in the big apple, and in England hes left behind a group of destructive 17 year olds. Freddy likes drugs, Katie likes Freddy, Zack has the distraction of his dads pressure among other things, Billys a fashionista and Summer..
1. Preview

Preview-

_The band ended when Dewey moved to the big apple to pursue his dream, leaving a dishevelled group of 17 year old sixth formers behind In England._

Theres Freddy Jones, the guy with absentee parents, a bad attitude but a good heart. But the band was all he had, and now that's been torn away from him. But the lifestyle will never go away..now Deweys not around to mentor him, is he going to drag himself down into the downtown wonders of drink and drugs, with no guidance? And the blonde haired drummer might realise that he does love someone..

Theres Katie, known as posh spice and girlfriend to Freddy. She spends her time wondering why Freddy only treats her like a friend, is she not attractive? But down the line, shes going to realise that's definitely not the problem, and she has no idea how to handle it.

Katie also realises that her potential is something that is not allowed to be wasted, and delves into the attention-giving world of modelling. Will the disintegration of her relationship mean that it's a welcome obsession to divulge into?

Zack has a father that's trying to force him into a international medical academy. He means well, he always does, but Zack wants to study songwriting to further his musical career, and there may be another big distraction on the cards, something that his pressurising father will definitely not appreciate.

Summers whole life has been revolved around controlling the band. Now she has nothing but a empty briefcase and a brain motivated into management and law. But when she notices her friend's lifes going up in smoke one by one, will the nurturing side of her resurface, or will she commit to her dreams once and for all?

Billy is in the cut-throat world of fashion, and he still has a squeaky voice and a judgmental attitude, along with a golden heart. But when one of his closest friends enters the industry and immediately puts toes out of line, will he be the one to reel her in, or will be left out in the cold?

**_FIRST SOR story everyone, be kind and leave a review with your words of wisdom, critique and advice! xx_**


	2. Drugsclubsanoh wait its just Fred

No reviews loving life..I suppose its a good..few years after the film! ;) For any lurkers out there, here we go!

* * *

><p>"Zack, breakfast!" Ian, his father shouted<p>

"Woohoo" Zack muttered under his breath, before getting up slowly, stretching, and heading downstairs. His father sounded chirpy. He was never chirpy, unless it involved him getting something he wanted

"did you hear all of that post today?" Ian asked, immediately passing Zack some toast

"No" Zack replied, in a monotone, which Ian brushed off in excitement

"Well, I got you some university prospectuses!" Ian grinned

"Dad I don't know if I want to go, ive got-" Zack begun, but predictably, he got cut off

"I have researched some for the most prestigious schools of medicine for you, it is absolute nonsense for you not to go, with your science grades!" Ian said, cutting him out completely

"Right" Zack said, he was too tired to argue. He checked his phone and saw a text

From: Freddy

Come to Mickys moony, I have some gear! ;)

Great. now his best friend was drunk again. Again. On a school morning. Brilliant. What idiot was going to have to cover for Freddy? Oh yeah, him..

* * *

><p>Freddy sat in Mickys bar, a grin on his face and cash in his hand. Over the past couple of months, to say Freddy had adopted a new lifestyle, would be a fair comment. He drank, he took drugs, he danced, and he adopted the rockstyle persona that Dewey had told him numerous times to steer away from. Rules were made to be broken, and what was life without risks?<p>

"Come on" Freddy grinned, switching his grin to a pout as he watched Micky, the bar manager and Freddys new shady friend, watch him intently

"I pay you double…" Freddy reminded him, and Micky rolled his eyes

"Last time" he growled, and Freddy gave him a few notes, and went out the back.

A pint of beer, a few lines of coke. Why did he get warned against this? This was the most relaxed he was in years.

He looked at his phone, seeing it ring. It must be Zack, he thought absentmindedly, going to pick it up. He groaned when he saw the name of his girlfriend. Katie.

When he first saw Katie, he thought she was the definition of amazing. The pout, the gorgeous hair, the mysterious qualities. She had rejected countless boys, apart from his very own best friend Zack. Zack had ended it with her. Then strangely, she pursued him.

But the thought of intimacy with Katie, was not one that burned heavily through Freddys mind. Her kiss and touch made him cringe and shudder, but not in a good way. But he found her attractive, so why couldn't he feel attracted to her..she was certainly the most attractive girl in the school, that's why they were an item..

He pressed "accept" to the call, and grinned

"Hey you" he slurred into the phone, feeling the drugs and drink hit him and his voice..

"You've been on the drugs again" a bored Katie said, he could almost see her putting her hands on her hips

"Maybe..maybe not" Freddy said, with a hollow laugh

"You said you would stop" Katie sighed

"Baby I said nothing" Freddy cockily replied, earning grins and laughs from the lads behind him

"What is it with you? Why so determined to ruin your life?" Katie asked

"Katie-kins, you know im just enjoying myself. Being a rockstar. Come on down try some!" Freddy grinned again, laughing into the phone

"I would rather die" Katie said, defiantly

"Bit extreme really isn't it" Freddy muttered

"Oh just talk to me when your not off your face, if you can find an hour" Katie mumbled, going to hang up

"Baby" Freddie said, catching her attention one more time

"What" Katie responded, almost immediately

"Can you cover for me at School?" he asked

"You're an idiot" Katie angrily said, putting down the phone..

* * *

><p>"Trouble In paradise?" Summer asked, watching Katie flop onto the sofa with one of her signature pouts<p>

"Freddys on drugs..again, and hes gonna ring again later and im gonna have to go get him" Katie moaned, burying her head into a pillow

"So don't get him" Summer matter of factly instructed, looking confused

"Easy for you to say, you don't see the look on his face" Katie retorted, weakly. Summer was clever, very clever, when things were black and white. But the grey areas? She would get a F- everytime..

"Dump him then. Or just give him a bit of loving" Summer immaturely said, giggling at the last bit

"Chance would be a fine thing" Katie tutted, rolling her eyes

"Meaning?" Summer asked, her eyes darting to her best friends

"He hasn't touched me in months Sum..we meet up, see a movie talk, that's it" Katie said, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow into the air

"And..not everyone wants everything immediately Katie" Summer stated, crossing her arms

"Its not that" Katie said, frustrated. Why did she start this conversation with Summer? Like she was going to understand, anything.

"What is it then?" Summer asked, confused

"All he does is drink, and then when we talk he'll act normal, but he doesn't kiss me, hug me. He treats me like a sister..he shows more physical affection to Zack!" Katie admitted, running a absent-minded hand through her hair and chuckling a little, was she being pathetic?

"Then dress up or something, I don't know" Summer responded

"What?" Katie asked, grimacing. She was not that girl

"I don't know I heard some of the girls talking about it earlier" Summer admitted

"great. well im not dressing up for Freddy Jones" Katie snarled, curling a fist into the pillow she was hugging

"If he annoys you so much, why do you still go out with him?" Summer asked her, and she watched Katies head cock to one side

"Because I think I love him.." Katie admitted, her eyes glazing over as she directed her gaze outside the window.. "but he loves me not" she said to herself, waiting until Summer had dismissed herself..

* * *

><p>"Zack Attack!" Freddy exclaimed, hearing his mate pick up the phone and mumble a half hearted "hi" into the receiver<p>

"Come on down, it is buzzing!" Freddie requested. Zack was first on his speed dial. First on his priorities. He didn't know why, but being with Zack, even hearing him. It was like instant relaxation.

"Yes, let me just put my schoolbag in my locker and come join you" Zack replied sarcastically. But he still managed to sound very polite, as per usual.

"Oh come on, you don't need music class anyway your amaaazing" Freddy slurred, championing himself on this sentence, waving a beer around

"Oh come on Fred your messing up your life" Zack sighed, rolling his eyes and waiting for his friend to speak again

"A few lines of coke and im a mess huh?" Freddy asked, feeling a bit dishevelled

"Drugs? Man you told me you only drank" Zack moaned through the phone. Freddy recoiled. Damn. He knew it was Katie or Zack he had told. He thought he would of told Zack. But no, Posh Spice must have been on the brain that day

"Its not a lot" Freddy lied

"Judging by your voice, it is" Zack angrily said

"Come on its only a bit of drugs" Freddy retorted immediately

"That's what they all say. Come on man its stupid" Zack replied, he felt like going to this club and dragging Freddy away kicking and screaming

"Well it feels great" Freddy gave the phone a triumphant smile, even if Zack couldn't see a thing

"I bet it looks like ass" Zack concluded

"Whatever" Freddy had given up. Zack had already made him feel like a deformed piece of nothing with all the speech

"Just come to school" Zack tried, he had always tried to encourage Freddy. Freddy had nobody to count on, his parents were never around, no siblings, just a huge house.

"What if I say no" Freddy cheekily retorted, and Zack took a few minutes to slowly chuckle at the comment

"Then you're an idiot" he answered, truthfully

"Urggh, whatever, can you just cover me? Say im at the dentist?" Freddy asked, sounding bored

"Last time" a equally bored Zack said, scratching a itch on his leg and putting the phone down. What he needed to do, was wield his best friend away from drugs and temptation.

Freddy frowned as he put the phone down

"Your imaginary friend coming down then?" Micky asked, and Freddy rolled his eyes

"Nope..Moonys not as fun as I thought he was.." he sighed, and went back into the back room..

* * *

><p>"Where is Freddy Jones?" Asked Martina, their English teacher<p>

Katie looked ready to completely blow his cover, but something made Zack want to defend his friend, one last time

"Dentist" Zack quickly snapped, and Martina folded her arms,leaning back on the desk. She was not convinced

"Again?" she sighed, and Zack shrugged

"Im telling you, that boys gone off the rails" Martina muttered

"Excuse me?" Zack politely asked, and Katie shook her head at him, as if to tell him to leave it. She was so angered by this mornings phone call that she didn't want to defend him, she wanted to stomp up to the front and join Martina..

"well the boys obviously into drugs, no mark like his father" Martina snapped, sounding a bit unprofessional for an established member of staff at a school

"his father?" Zack found himself questioning. He didn't know anything about Freddys dad. Or mum. They didn't talk about that sort of stuff

"I used to teach his father. Drugs, drink, everything. Thought he was a star. I see hes passed it onto the kid. Nevermind" she finished, and started writing something on the whiteboard. Katie glared at him, and he shrugged at her

"What?" he hissed

"Stop lieing for him" Katie snapped back, in a undertone

"I cant" Zack admitted

"Whatever" Katie rolled her eyes, and started looking at a fashion magazine. It had a application for modelling.

She had never thought about modelling, she just saw it as standing there and looking good. Well thats what Freddy said, whenever he insinuated that he was too good to become one. But she thought again. She needed something to do, instead of worrying about Freddy constantly. When did she become one of those obsessive girlfriends? Answer, she wasn't. And in a way, it was rebelling agaisnt him aswell.

* * *

><p>Zack closed his eyes as he parked in front of the club "Mickys"..the man was obviously creative, naming a bar after himself..he must of been mad to think of driving here..<p>

Zack had decided that enough was enough, he was going to get Freddy, try and sober him up, and try and make him realise he was being a idiot. He was wasting everything, his life, his girl. Katie. He never really considered her in this big blowtorch of Freddys life. He found himself feeling slightly guilty when it dawned upon him that he really didn't care that much. Sure, she was a nice girl. But he thought Freddy deserved someone who valued him as a person..and Katie seemed to just dismiss him at the first hurdle.

Freddy was a handful, his ADD could be painful to watch if he stayed off his medication, and his self destruct button was always pressed. Zack had been friends with him for years now, and he had seen the way that Freddy mentally strayed away from any emotion. He just needed a bit of time, and the right person. Was that Katie? Obviously not..even Summer would of been a better match..

He slapped himself mentally, he had been going into alot of "Freddy funks" lately as he called them. And they needed to stop. No value to them..

He entered the bar

"Sorry we don't serve 16 year olds" grinned a toothy man at the bar, and Zack gave him a moronic stare. Really, was that the best insult they could use? Age..

"Well your serving my best friend so im sure you can..bend the rules" Zack hit back, and the toothy man looked confused

"Whose your friend?" he asked, almost leering at him

"Freddy Jones. and im 17, actually" Zack added, watching the man intently, trying to freak him out

"Come through the back.." a scruffy looking brunette growled, watching Zack with two shady blue eyes

"Micky" he said, shaking Zacks unwilling hand roughly, and pushing him into the room

"Jones your playmate came" Micky said with a hollow laugh, and Freddy smiled to himself from the corner of the room

"Moony, knew you would change your mind, awesome!" he grinned, and Zack grabbed his elbow

"Your leaving" Zack announced

"You cant decide that" Freddy said, raising an eyebrow

"Well I just did" Zack retorted, in a uncharacteristically harsh voice

"Oh whatever, lets just go before this gets embarrassing..laters boys" Freddy held a drunk salute to each of them, before clambering out. Once they were in the open air, Zack shoved him

"What was that for? Chill out will you?" Freddy stumbled slightly, and Zack took a deep breath

"Your being a ass" he told his best friend, as he sat down

"I don't mean to be" Freddy quietly said, watching Zacks face. Zack was the only one who could change his mood instantly, even when he was drunk, high, coked up..

"Then why?" Zack asked softly, knowing that it was one of the very rare times that Freddys barriers were down

"I miss..y'know what forget it" Freddy finished sheepishly, and started to stumble in another direction

"No, Freddy.." Zack started after him, closing his eyes in frustration..so close

"Im not into the douche-bag emotional stuff, nice try though!" Freddy gave him a two fingered salute gesture, and Zack unhappily stifled a smile

"Talk to Katie" Zack tried

"Ha..talk" Freddy said loudly, and sat again

"What?" Zack asked, eyebrows raised

"All she tries to do is friggin ride me" Freddy looked annoyed..Zack was perplexed. Spazzy Mgee aka. Freddy Jones was a self proclaimed ladies man..and now he was moaning about sexual attention? He would never understand that boy

"And your problem is?" Zack asked the red blooded male walking beside him

"I dont know if im attracted to her like that..oh man you've done it again, I told you, no emotional chats" Freddy headed over to a bench and sat down. He ws about to say something about the fact that he hadn't been attracted to girls at all in general lately, but he stopped himself, he was drunk, he was drugged up, and out of everyone, he wasn't going to start telling Zack his potentially life ruining dilemma. There were no gay rockstars.

Zack watched him warily, he looked like he wanted to say something else, but as usual, he had stopped so he didn't look weak..


End file.
